Sight
by MythicWolf04
Summary: Fox and Wolf have been best friends for a very long time, but it seems that others around them think they could be something more than that. What the two don't realize, however, is how obvious their feeling towards one another are. Everyone else can see it, and soon enough, they'll find the answers. They just have to look. [Wolf/Fox]


A/N: So here's that oneshot I was speaking of before, called Sight. It's an actual oneshot this time, I hope. I don't have much experience with them. Anyway, regardless of that, enjoy the story!

-o0o-

"Wolf! Wolf, wait up!" Fox called after the lupine after the bell rung, dismissing his final period in the high school day.

"Yeah, Fox?" Wolf asked, stopping in the hall and looking back at him.

"Since it's a Friday, and neither of us has homework, did you want to go around the town? I'm sure Peppy won't mind, because he knows I'll be with you. Wanna go?" Fox asked, walking next to Wolf and keeping pace with him.

"Sure, Fox! Sounds like a great idea!" Wolf exclaimed happily, his tail wagging as they walked out of the bustling high school and into the cold winter air. Fox shivered, pulling his borrowed bomber jacket tighter around him. He hated the cold, but Wolf's jacket always heated him up.

Fox smiled, walking with Wolf down the sidewalk. The two canines had been friends since the seventh grade, and were inseperable. It was midway through their junior year currently, and the two hung out with each other on a daily basis. This Friday just happened to be one of the few where Wolf didn't manage to aggravate a teacher and get detention, or have homework. Fox saw it as a blessing, so the two could hang out together. Having Wolf around was always fun.

"Where did you want to go first around town, Fox?" The lupine wondered, snapping the young vulpine out of his thoughts.

Fox lived in a small town, near a Cornerian Army base. He lived with his uncle, Peppy, and Wolf lived in the neighborhood. Mostly, though, he'd sleep in Fox's room. His father was an alcoholic, and extremely abusive, which was plenty of cause for Wolf to stay. The town didn't have much, but the downtown was filled with plenty of local shops and restauraunts, as well as a nice lake.

"Well, I'm really hungry. Want to head over to Miyu's Diner?" Fox asked.

"Yeah. Sounds like a plan, Fox," Wolf replied.

Wolf and Fox continued their walk into the downtown, which thankfully wasn't far. Miyu's Diner was a little restaurant located near the lake, and had amazing burgers. Fox and his friends would eat there every chance possible. It seemed like Falco or Slippy would always be busy when Fox suggested it to his whole group lately. It was like they were making excuses to leave the two alone for some reason.

"Hey, Fox?" Wolf asked as they approached Miyu's. The lake was coming into view, which meant the diner wasn't far.

"What is it, Wolf?" The vulpine asked.

"You wonder why Falco and Slippy and all of them made excuses to leave the two of us alone all week?" He asked, adjusting the heavy backpack on his shoulders.

"Yeah, I was just thinking about that. I have no clue why. It's so weird, right?" Fox asked, looking around the buildings for the restauraunt.

"Definitely. I'm gonna ask Falco what the hell they're doing on Monday," Wolf stated gruffly. The two turned a street corner, and stopped in front of a small, red building with a neon sign saying Miyu's on top of it.

"We can think about it later. Let's just go and eat," Fox said, opening the door for Wolf, who stepped inside. He followed, and walked into the diner. It had a checkered floor and tables, with metal walls around. Some customers were scattered about the room, eating and chatting at different tables. A lynx at the counter waved them over. Wolf and Fox sat at a few bar stools, setting their bags under them.

"Hey, boys! How was school?" The tall lynx, named Miyu, asked in a southern accent. She came from the more rural parts of Corneria, further south. This was her diner; she owned it, and waitressed for it.

"Fine for me, Miyu. Wolf didn't get in trouble today, which was a nice surprise," Fox stated, earning a playful punch in the shoulder from Wolf.

"Well that's wonderful, Wolf! At least you two get to hang out all afternoon!" Miyu exclaimed, winking. Fox looked at her confusedly.

"What was that about?" The vulpine asked, scratching his head.

"Ah, um, nothing. You boys want the usual today?" She asked, deflecting the question. Fox decided not to press.

"Yes please," they both said in unison. In the diner, if you weren't polite, you don't get food. It was something Wolf had learned the first time Fox had taken him there. Miyu chuckled and left for the back kitchen.

"Jesus, it's like everybody is acting weird today!" Wolf exclaimed.

"I wish I knew why," Fox muttered, messing with the zipper of the bomber jacket.

"Eh, I'll get the answers from Falco. Anyway, you want to head over to a shop afterwards, or something? Look around for a bit and kill time?" The young lupine asked as Miyu brought them a few sodas.

"Sounds good, buddy," Fox replied, taking a sip of his soda.

The two canines waited for Miyu to come back with their burgers, idly chatting about the day. The more the two talked of the other students, especially ones they knew, the more they realized how strange everyone was acting. When they were around Wolf and Fox, specifically.

"Do you ever get winked at when you talk about me to others?" Wolf asked at one point, looking over at Fox.

"Hmm. Yeah, I do. Why the hell does that happen?" Fox asked.

"No clue."

A moment later, Miyu brought the two their food, which consisted of the same burger and fries they'd get everytime they would come to the diner. Wolf and Fox thanked her before digging in and wolfing down the food. The vulpine could never get enough of the food cooked at the diner. It was so much better than anywhere else he'd eaten at in his entire life.

Around fifteen minutes later, both teenagers had finished up their food, and sighed in content. Wolf burped loudly, and Fox laughed.

"That was real cute, Wolf," Fox remarked, continuing to laugh.

"You're a ass, Fox," Wolf said, although he couldn't help but smile slightly. He looked at Wolf's eyes, smiling. The lupine could always make him laugh, even in the worst of situations. Sometimes, that was what he needed when he woke up screaming from the nightmares of his father. Fox shook those thoughts off immediately, afraid of breaking down in public.

"You two boys don't even realize how much, huh?" Miyu muttered from behind the counter. Fox looked at her confusedly once more, cocking his head slightly.

"How much what? What are you talking about?" Fox asked, as Wolf fixed a similarly confused stare on her.

"Oh, nothing! Nothing! Just an old girl talking to herself! Y'all don't worry about a thing!" Miyu exclaimed hastily.

"Uh huh. Well, thanks anyway, Miyu. Here's the money," Wolf said, taking out his wallet and picking bills out of it.

"Oh, darlin', you don't need to worry about the check. It's on the house," Miyu said, pushing his hand away.

"No, but really-"

The lupine was cut off by a stern look from Fox. The vulpine knew only he could make Wolf shut up with a glare. It was a perk of being friends for years. The lupine just knew when to surrender to Fox's decisions.

"Alright. Thank you, Miyu," Wolf sighed in defeat.

"You're very welcome, Wolf. You two have a nice day on the town. And try to have fun, please," Miyu said as the two got off of the stools and picked their backpacks up.

"See ya around, Miyu!" Fox called as they left the diner in search of a shop.

"Any ideas of where to go around town, Fox?" The lupine asked as they started down the sidewalk.

"A few. Oh, wait! Look at the fountain! Let's take a picture!" Fox exclaimed, getting distracted by a fountain in the town square with an Arwing statue perched on it. It was probably another monument to Star Fox. And his dad.

"Whatever you want, Fox. I'm just here for you," Wolf remarked as Fox ran in front of the fountain. The lupine pulled out his camera from his backpack and aimed it at Fox.

"You ready?" He asked.

"Yeah! Go ahead!" Fox exclaimed, smiling for the picture. Wolf waited for the auto focus to kick in, and then he snapped a picture. The lupine waved him back over to look at it.

The vulpine peered into the screen and saw his picture. He beamed at it.

"Another one for our album!" He declared.

"Yep. I'll put it in when we get home," the lupine replied. Wolf really enjoyed photography, much to the shock of both of them, originally. He got into it during his freshman year of highschool, when his electives were mixed up. Weightlifting became Photography on accident. Wolf would've switched, had he not realized how interesting it was. After those first few classes, Fox would catch Wolf taking pictures of anything remotely interesting with a disposable camera. Fox had bought Wolf his first and only camera, as well. Newer models would come out, but the lupine would refuse to buy another, much to the vulpine's confusion. And that's what brought them here.

"Anyway, let's go find a shop. Ideas?" Wolf asked again.

"Hmm. We could go down to that little shop that Fay works at. She's talked about all of the cool clothes and stuff that they have in stock. Wanna check it out, Wolf?" The vulpine asked as they turned a corner.

"Sounds good. I could find some new shirts to replace the ones you 'borrowed' from me," Wolf remarked dryly, flicking Fox's ear.

"Whatever. At least I look better in them than you do," the vulpine replied, as he found the storefront. The shop was called Paw Topic.

"I can't disagree with you on that. Seems you get to look good in everything," Wolf said as they walked in the store. It had a punk feel, with black walls and floors, as well as rock music blaring. A white spaniel greeted them.

"Hey, you two! Finally decided to visit the place?" She asked.

"Hey, Fay. Yeah, we did. I figured we would since we just came from Miyu's," Fox said.

"What were you guys talking about, anyway?" She asked, raising an eyebrow.

"Shirts. We were talking about shirts," Wolf said, looking at her strangely.

"Ah! Alright, I've got a few that you'd probably love! Follow me!" Fay exclaimed, dragging the lupine with her away. Fox chuckled, watching her go. Fay was always too excitable for her own good.

The vulpine looked over at the accessories, since that was closest to him. Necklaces, chokers, bracelets, rings. Hmm. Fox saw one he thought Wolf might like.

"Why not? I haven't gotten him a gift in awhile. He'd like it," Fox muttered to himself, grabbing a silver ring with a wolf head adorned on it. The eyes had blue gemstones in them, as well. The lupine would love it. He loved everything Fox got him.

He looked at the price; it wasn't going to put a huge dent in his savings. The lupine didn't need to know how much it'd cost, anyway. Besides, Wolf hadn't got in trouble with anyone for awhile, at least a week, which was quite a feat. Fox smiled. Yeah, Wolf deserved it. The vulpine looked around for a little while Ionger, but he didn't see anything that would interest him. It was all Wolf's style. He went over to the cashier, a pink female cat.

"Is this all today?" She asked, ringing up the item.

"Yeah. Wolf will be coming over in a bit with his haul," Fox remarked, staring at the lupine. He was struggling with a leather jacket, muttering a string of curses he could hear from his spot. Fox chuckled at his antics. Apparently Wolf heard that, because he glared at Fox. The vulpine waved, smiling. The glare wasn't filled with malice, and Wolf ended up smiling slightly as well.

"You getting the ring for him?" She asked.

"Yes, I am. He deserves it. Didn't get in any trouble this entire week. How'd you know?" Fox asked.

"Well, this doesn't look like your style, plus you were staring, and smiling at him. I just put two and two together. He's pretty cute too. You like him, don't you?" She asked.

Fox didn't quite register what she had said. He just looked at her for a second before asking in shock, "What?"

She laughed. "Oh. Oh! That makes perfect sense! You can't tell it. Neither can he, as well. That's a new one. I know you like him."

What the hell?

"No I don't! I don't feel that way! He's my friend!" The vulpine exclaimed, but he immediately started doubting himself.

"Well, I'd say you're just afraid to admit it. I mean, you're buying him a fifty dollar ring, and you keep glancing over at him with this lovestruck look in your face. It's a shock to see how oblivious the both of you are," She said.

Fox sighed. He suddenly became very aware of the bomber jacket he was wearing. Did he feel that way about Wolf? Well, anytime he saw the lupine, the vulpine got this warm feeling in his chest. He loved just looking Wolf. Even just hanging out was amazing in an indescribable way. A serious revelation passed over Fox. The vulpine was crushing on Wolf without realizing it. And everyone except them knew. He still didn't quite know, however. He needed time to think.

"Yeah…. Erm, I dunno. Thanks, I'll um, think about it," Fox stammered, taking the ring and pocketing it after handing her the money.

"Good luck. Name's Katt, by the way," the feline said.

Fox walked over to Wolf, who was grabbing some shirts and a jacket. The lupine looked over at him and smiled.

"Oh, hey. Got some clothes! What'd you get? I saw you talking to the woman at the register," Wolf said.

"Well….. I didn't get anything. We were just talking. About things," the vulpine muttered.

"Well, you seemed to be stammering quite a bit. You like her?" The lupine asked, grabbing one more black shirt and starting over there.

"What? No! No, she just said….. well, she said that she had a crush on Falco, which shocked me, is all," the vulpine lied. He immediately regretted it, but he'd have to suck it up.

"Alright. I believe you. But that is a shocker. Falco? Who would want to go out with that guy?" Wolf asked incredulously, coming up to the register. Katt rung up his clothes, and a few moments later, he was done as well. The two walked out of the store, and Fay waved goodbye. Katt winked at the vulpine.

The two aimlessly walked down the sidewalk, not sure what to do. They'd eaten, and gone shopping.

"Hey, Wolf. What kind of shirts did you get?" Fox asked, looking at the bag he was carrying.

"Eh, just some shirts to wear for school. I'm running out because you keep stealing them," Wolf said dryly.

"I'm sorry I like some of them," the vulpine shot back, but he smiled.

"Well, did you really not get anything while we were there?" He asked.

"No. I just looked around. It all seemed your style anyway, Wolf," Fox replied, looking away.

"Alright then. Where did you want to head now?" The lupine questioned while they were crossing a street.

"Let's just go by the lake. You know, go and talk," Fox said.

"Sounds good. I'm down for whatever you want."

Wolf and Fox switched directions, and started going to the lake on the edge of town. It was nearly dinnertime, but they had already eaten a while ago. But that meant the lake wouldn't be very busy at all. Maybe Fox would be able to understand what was going on with himself and Wolf. He was planning to give the ring to him there, as well.

"How fucking romantic," the vulpine muttered under his breath.

"What was that?" Wolf asked from his side.

"Oh, nothing. Just talking to myself," Fox said. He wasn't lying.

"Whatever," the lupine said.

The vulpine couldn't help but blush. Why was this a thing? The more Fox thought about it, the more he realized how obviously in love with Wolf he was. Why couldn't he see it before? Why couldn't Wolf see it? And how did everyone else see it? Were they really that obvious? Too many questions and no answers.

Before he knew it, Wolf and Fox were walking along the grass surrounding the lake. He looked over at the bright blue water, reflecting the sun in the sky. It was beautiful.

"This looks like a good spot," Wolf declared, dropping his bags down and sitting in the grass. Fox mimicked him, sitting next to the lupine.

"So! What do you want to do tomorrow?" Fox asked cheerfully.

"Eh, I dunno. How about we just hang at your place all day?" The lupine asked, laying down.

"Really? You want to?" The vulpine asked incredulously.

"Course! You're the most interesting person I've met! No shit, I'm gonna hang with you!" Wolf exclaimed.

Fox smiled, laying next to him, staring up into the afternoon sky. A few Arwings screamed by, headed toward the army base. He wondered what it was about.

"You ever wonder if Andross isn't dead? You know, that your dad never actually was able to kill him?" Wolf asked, probably thinking the same as him.

"Dunno. I'd rather like to think my father killed him. Besides, I don't want…" The vulpine trailed off, shutting his eyes.

"To talk about it. God, I'm so sorry I brought it up," Wolf apologized, covering his face with his hands.

Fox sat up. "Wolf, it's alright. It's okay, I'm fine. You were just curious about the Arwings."

Wolf got up, keeping his face covered. "Ah, I'm such a damn screw-up!"

"No, you aren't! You're awesome in my eyes! That's why I got this ring for you back at the store!" Fox exclaimed, pulling it out of his pocket. Wolf uncovered his face, and his eyes widened.

"You got that? For me? Today?" He asked in awe.

"Yeah. Come here," Fox said, grabbing Wolf's wrist and sliding the ring on his finger. It fit pretty well. Wolf was shocked speechless for a moment, just staring at his hand.

"Thanks, Fox," the lupine whispered, looking at Fox with an unreadable expression.

"You're welcome. You deserved it," the vulpine said.

Wolf just smiled slightly, staring at Fox with those gorgeous eyes. That amazing smile, and that perfect face. Fox had never before realized how madly in love with the lupine he was. He was so stupid for not seeing it, and he missed so much. And he had a chance.

Before he could think, Fox leaned in and touched his lips to Wolf's for a moment, and pulled back, blushing hard. The lupine held a baffled expression. I messed everything up, Fox thought, panicking.

"I'm sorry! I'm so sorry! I'll just go!" Fox stammered, getting up. Wolf grabbed his arm before he could get all the way up, though.

"Wait, Fox!" He exclaimed.

The vulpine slowly sat down, looking at the lupine uneasily. His face was unreadable.

"I'm sorry. I'm so sorry," Fox said, holding his head.

"Sorry? Sorry for what?" Wolf asked.

"What? What do you mean?" The vulpine asked, uncertainty filling his chest.

The lupine took a breath. "I mean, why did you pull away? That was…. It felt… just….. good?"

He was cut off by Fox pulling him into an embrace, kissing him fiercely. Wolf wasn't disgusted. That was the only thing he could've ever asked for. The lupine melted into the kiss, wrapping his arms around the vulpine's neck. Fox wondered why he'd never thought of doing that before. It made so much sense to just love Wolf. Everything about that moment felt so right.

Fox broke off, holding Wolf loosely in his arms. They both smiled.

"I think we went on our first date earlier without even realizing," the lupine said.

"I think we went on our first date a very long time ago," Fox corrected, laughing.

"God, why haven't we ever noticed before? Everyone else has! That's why they left us alone or asked weird questions!" Wolf exclaimed.

"Hmm. Maybe we were such close friends for so long that we figured that's how friendship like that worked," Fox said.

"Maybe. But you really want to do this? You know, date?" Wolf asked, looking at Fox seriously.

"Of course, Wolf. Nearly everyone we know has been waiting. We've lost so much time already," Fox replied, hugging Wolf tightly.

"We've got time now. Let's use it," Wolf said. And he was right. They were going to use every second of it.

"I was so deeply in love with you and I didn't even realize," Fox whispered.

"It's alright. I didn't either. But I really do believe that I'm in love with you, as well. And that's what counts," Wolf replied, kissing Fox this time. The vulpine enjoyed the taste and scent of him, and just drank it all in. The musk of sweat and leather. The feeling of the grey fur under his fingers. The shape of Wolf's mouth. Every line of his body.

They broke off, and Fox said, "We're the biggest idiots on the planet."

"Yeah. But we're idiots with all of the time in the world," Wolf replied, releasing the embrace and grasping Fox's hand as they lay back down next to each other. And for some reason, he never wanted to let it go. He never wanted to let Wolf go. Not anymore. They had spent so much together. Now they had new memories to make. Ones that they wouldn't ever forget.

END


End file.
